


Doujinshi KaneHide color

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Doujinshi, Eroguro, KaneHide end, M/M, Revenge, Tragedy, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Art Doujinshi KaneHide color





	Doujinshi KaneHide color

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to their respective author

 

 

 

 

<http://arteyaoianonimo.blogspot.cl/2017/06/happy-birthday-hide.html>

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Art does not belong to me , this is of a Cuban girl.


End file.
